1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sensor networks and in particular to a method and apparatus for monitoring or configuring sensors in a sensor network.
2. Background
A sensor is a device that measures a physical quantity and converts this measurement into a signal that can be read by an observer or a device, such as a computer or monitoring unit. Various industries may monitor many different sensors. These sensors may employ systems that include sensors that detect, for example, temperature, pressure, force, humidity, gas flow, presence of chemicals, magnetism, light, and other suitable physical quantities.
For example, sensors may be attached to a satellite for testing the satellite within a test chamber. These tests may include vibration tests, pressure tests, and temperature tests. This type of testing may be performed for hours, days, weeks, or some other suitable period of time.
In another example, sensors may also be placed onto and into an aircraft for testing. For example, tests may be performed on the wings of an aircraft to identify aerodynamics and stress on those wings. These types of tests may include monitoring temperatures and pressures on the wings of the aircraft sitting on a runway and monitoring the change in these temperatures and pressures as the aircraft takes off and reaches a cruising altitude.
Sensors also may be used in other applications such as, for example, environmental testing. With this type of testing, sensors may be placed within various locations in which parameters, such as temperature and humidity, may be monitored for long periods of time. Many of these sensors may store data for periods of time, such as days, weeks, and months.
Currently used sensor networks may have large amounts of wires. Typically, one cable powers the sensor, while the other cable is used to receive data from the sensor. As a result, each sensor in a sensor network requires two wires. In some setups, a single cable may provide both the power and data. With this type of setup, both direct voltage and the higher-frequency data are summed together and sent on a single cable.
One solution to the complexity is to use wireless sensors. Wireless sensors, however, emit radio frequency signals. These types of signals may sometimes interfere with the testing that occurs. For example, testing involves detecting electromagnetic radiation where these types of signals may interfere with obtaining accurate results. Also, the radio frequency signals generated by these transmitters also may interfere with the operation of some devices of the test. In addition, the wireless sensors generally require batteries, which require frequent replacement and may not last through the test or other critical operation.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus to overcome the above described problems.